Persona 4 - The Reprisal
by Lancer-kun
Summary: This is a direct continuation of the "Partners in Crime" ending of Persona 4: The Golden. It follows Yu Narukami immediately after the ending cutscene, and will continue up until a climactic conclusion. Will he right his wrongs, or will the world be lost to the fog?


_**Chapter 1: The Fool's Victory**_

The train rumbled and shook as it entered the tunnel, cutting off what little sunlight could peek through the dense fog before the train began its journey through the darkness. A lone figure stood at the side of the tracks, watching as the lights in the tunnel began slowly fading away before they finally disappeared from his view. Not for one moment did the twisted smile on his face waver or even fade the slightest bit. Finally, he broke his crooked stance as he began laughing. His chilling laugh shook the air as he threw his head backwards, cackling insanely as the rolling fog only grew deeper and thicker.

* * *

"…God dammit!"

The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, chucking the cell phone he was holding as hard as he could. It impacted the wall, cracking the phone's frame as before tumbling down to the ground. It didn't matter to him that it was the only connection to the people he called friends. It was tainted now. It served as a link back to the man who killed two people, caused the kidnappings of the people he knew and loved, and hospitalized his family. He wanted the damn device to break and shatter, to never plague his life and consciousness ever again.

"Dammit… dammit… DAMMIT!"

He was the only one in his coach, so he didn't care how loudly he swore, cursed, cried, and shouted. If he kept himself even one decibel quieter, he would swell up and explode. He knew that he couldn't break away that easily. That man was on the police force. Even if he didn't have a phone, he'd find another way to keep in touch with him. Whether it was by phone, email, or pen and paper mail, he would find him. They were partners in crime now, and he would never let him go.

As if to mock him, the phone began vibrating, ringing as the caller ID lit up. The phone's frame was only cracked. Other a small fracture along the top right corner, the device itself seemed perfectly functional.

_Adachi Tohru_

He didn't want to pick it up.  
He didn't want to answer.  
He didn't want to ever hear that man's fake voice again.  
He didn't want to be reminded of the sin he committed.

He had to though.

Yu Narukami knelt down, picking up the putrid device. He stared at it for a moment before flipping it open, slowly bringing it up to his ear before pressing accept.

"…Hello?"  
"Oh, hello!" rang the disgustingly happy voice. "I just wanted to call and check up on you! You're on your way to your new home, right?"  
"…Yeah," Yu said curtly.  
"Oh my, you sound so stressed… Ah, is it because you're going to miss your 'friends'?"  
"…Shut up."  
"Aww, are giving me the cold shoulder?" Adachi's voice teased. "That's not a nice way to speak to your friend."  
"Just tell me what the hell you want," Yu growled.  
"Aw come on, don't be like that. I just wanted to make a business proposition…"  
"A proposition…?"

Yu couldn't see his face, but he was sure he could see the crooked smile creeping onto Adachi's face in his mind.

"I don't want you getting any funny ideas about trying to take me out later," Adachi said in a hushed tone. "I'd hate to doubt my partner, but… I just want some insurance."  
"What…!?"  
"I don't want you coming back here, or telling anyone else what you know… especially your friends."  
"…!? You bastard! Stay away from them!"

On the other side of the line, Adachi let out a small chuckle.

"Tell you what," Adachi said, his happy voice suddenly becoming sly. "If you promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, I'll take care of your friends."  
"Fine! I promise! Just leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

It wasn't bad enough that he had betrayed his friends, it wasn't enough that he couldn't see them anymore. It wasn't enough for him that the true culprit was blackmailing him for destroying evidence, but he now put all of their lives on the table. He had tried to save everyone, and ended up saving no one.

"Whoa! Relax Yu," Adachi's smooth voice crooned. "All you need to do is be a good boy and live your boring little school life and everything will be fine."  
"I covered for you, I lied for you, I even burned that letter for you! What more do you want from me?"

A painful and absolute silence hung in air. The world around Yu seemed to completely fade away as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I want you to stay out of my way."

There was no joy or pleasure in Adachi's voice, only animosity. It was so chilling Yu felt as if his spine had turned to ice. With a click, the call cut off as Adachi hung up. It was definitely Adachi's voice… yet it didn't feel like him. He felt a chill unlike anything he had encountered before. No, that wasn't right. He knew this feeling. It was a sensation he hadn't heard for a long time. His mind raced to try and recognize the feeling, the tone of his voice that terrified him.

Snapping his phone shut, Yu glared at it as he finally remembered. It was the same sensation he felt during his first night in Inaba. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the same tone and inflection of the mysterious figure that appeared in his dream.

"…So what…?"

What did it matter that he had figured out who the figure in his dream was? It only further proved that Adachi was behind everything, something that he already knew in his heart. It was a meaningless realization that didn't even give him a moment's relief in figuring out. Adachi had beaten him.

No.

He had beaten himself. Everything was his fault. He gave up on everything he fought for and believed in because he didn't want to betray the person he thought of as a friend. In turn, he betrayed everyone else so he could keep everyone safe. Now everyone he loved, everyone he cared about, the people he spent the last year with were all in danger because of his cowardice. If he stepped one foot out of line, he was sure Adachi would make sure that they pay the price for him.

Yu looked downwards, clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white. With a guttural cry, he threw his head back as he howled in fear, guilt, anger, sorrow, and despair. His anguish reverberated throughout the cabin, hanging in the air like the fog as Yu Narukami sank to the ground.

He was sure, that while he cried and wailed, that man was laughing gleefully, reveling in the victory that he had handed to him.


End file.
